Crazy Peebos
by Nanya
Summary: Brianna should've known better than to leave a new Peebo maker laying around without supervision. She really should've.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I haven't written anything in awhile. Ducks flying interments of doom So! I thought I'd write this up to get some writing juices flowing.

Gold Digger belongs to High Lord Fred Perry. All other cultural references belong to their respective owners.

This is just a spam/short fic.

* * *

A slightly loud clanging noise filled the air as metal hit metal in a fairly large room. There didn't seem to be too many comforts in the area, other than computers and some soft chairs in front of them. "There we go!" A female voice suddenly spoke up, elated as she surveyed her work. She was wearing a one-piece suit, the front zipped down a bit, showing a good portion of her cleavage and abdomen, not that she was expecting anyone to be around. Taking a towel, the tall blond wiped off the grease on her arms and face. Stretching, she grabbed another towel and walked to the shower stall, slipping her one-piece off as she did so.

As the hot water poured down on her, she started humming a tune while she cleaned off. Granted, showers in labs like hers were only meant to be used to clean off chemicals that got into the eyes normally, she didn't deal with chemicals too much and decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a shower in her lab. Quicker than returning to the house and showering at any rate.

While she was lathering up and rinsing off, three small figures slipped past the door and were inching up to the machine. "You sure this is okay, PeeBri? Mommy will get upset if you cause her work to get destroyed." The spotted one with a rather sleek body said as it turned to look at the woman in question as she showered.

PeeBri, the one with a cannon on its back would've shrugged, but didn't have any shoulders to do so. "You worry too much, PeeBrit! With this device, we can have lots of Peebos around!" She turned to the pink member of their triad. "Do you have them, PeeGi?"

PeeGi rolled her eyes and rolled up to the machine, crawling up it and popping out a USB drive-slot. "Yes, I told you before. This will give all the Peebos lots of personality!" She exclaimed as she connected the device to the machine.

PeeBri grinned and raced up the other side of the machine. They were lucky that this was designed to mass-produce Peebos. They wouldn't be as dangerous as the PeeBees that Brianna had made awhile ago, but the good thing was is that they wouldn't be as boring as some of the other Peebos that Brianna had been designing as of late. Saying that she wanted them to grow into a personality. BAH! With what PeeBri and PeeGi had planned, the Peebos would be made with a personality already made. It was win-win! With that thought in mind, PeeBri looked at PeeGi, her antenna hovering over the red button. "Can I?"

"Upload complete!" PeeGi said as she pulled back her USB jack and disconnected.

"Then let us begin!" PeeBri yelled as she slammed the button down, causing the machine to start up.

(--)

Brianna sighed as she cleaned her body off. After working for the past three days on the new Peebo designer, she thought she deserved a break. After this was over, she'd need to run some tests, but she was sure that things would be slightly easier now.

An eruption that shook the lab caused her to stumble and fall onto her butt. "Oww! What the heck?!" Quickly turning off the shower while rubbing her butt, that fall had hurt, she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it and stepped out, expecting to be under attack by Hurt Bots gone berserk, genetic rejects from the year 2245, a few concerned Jade citizens that ended up in a place that they shouldn't have, or maybe her sisters were going through PMS, she wasn't sure. Stepping out, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What the heck?!" She blurted out as what she saw wasn't what she expected. She ducked a blast of cannon fire, causing the shower to get destroyed as she rolled behind one of her computer tables. Grabbing a Peebo on the floor, she glared at it. "PeeBri... What the hell is going on here?! Why are there Peebos I've never seen and why are they attacking!?"

"What makes you think I know anything about it?" PeeBri looked up, smiling innocently. Seeing Brianna glower at her, she whimpered and lowered her head. "We knew you were going to make more Peebos, but I thought that the new peebos were too boring..."

"So... What did you do?"

"I had PeeGi take all your, Gina's and Britanny's DVDs and download the contents inside and use the characters for personality bases."

Brianna blinked and paled. "Wait... All those movies and anime we have?"

"Uh huh. Why, is that bad?" PeeBri blinked and looked at the carnage that was being caused.

"It could be..." Brianna said as she peered out and looked at the chaos.

(--)

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! You think that you peasants are a match for me! Peebo the Black Rose?! Take this!" The black Peebo with a white flower on its side popped its top and a whip appeared, slapping aside various other Peebos.

(--)

"Oro... This one is most confused with what is happening." A red peebo blinked as it looked around. Its top popped off and a small stabbing object appeared, blocking another stabbing object, this stabbing object was a dark brown compared to the silver one the red one was holding, but still couldn't hurt the red peebo. "Who might you be?"

"I am the rising star of the Peebo kendo world! I am the Blue Thunder PeeKuno! State your name, red one!"

"This one is Himura Peebo."

(--)

We are the Peeborg! All your base are belong to us! You will be assimilated! All your tuna and screws will be added to our own." A group of similarly designed Peebos stated in a monochrome voice as they bared down on several Peebos which were dressed in what looked like a red shirt.

(--)

"Whoo hoo! Metal Donuts! Mmmm... Donuts..."

(--)

"FINAL FUUUUSION!" Five different colored Peebos yelled and came together. "Form feet and legs!" The green and pink one connected to the black one as it stood straight up. "Form hands and arms!" The orange and yellow ones connected to the side. "And I'll form the head!" The black one's head flipped over, forming a new head. "GaoPeeTron!"

(--)

"Koo-ha! Koo-ha!" A black peebo with a weird mask "breathed" as it faced off against a Peebo in what looked like white cloth. "Prepare yourself, young Peewalker! Peebowon never taught you everything."

"Peebowon taught me enough, Peebovadar!"

"Use the force, Peewalker!"

(--)

"In the name of Peebos everywhere, I, Peebomoon, shall punish you!"

(--)

"Peeboyasha, SIT!"

WHAM!

(--)

"I am Peebocron." A VERY large Peebo said as it floated around and faced down another Peebo, that was also large. "You will not survive, Peebostar."

The other peebo was quiet, save for five lights that converged together and fired a powerful laser into the golden Peebocron.

(--)

Brianna's eyes widened and she pulled PeeBri up and glared at her. "YOU MADE PEEBOS BASED ON THE DEATH STAR AND UNICRON?!"

"That bad?" PeeBri asked innocently. Honestly, she had never watched any of those.

Brianna twitched and blinked as PeeGi and PeeBrit were next to her, trembling. "What's wrong?"

"The Shikimabo touched us in a bad place with those tubes."

Brianna twitched and glared at PeeBri. "You and I are going to have a LOOONG talk about using porn as a basis for peebos. Computer!"

Beep

"Disable all Peebos, save for PeeBri, PeeBrit and PeeGi in the lab, now."

"Affirmative." A spark, a flash of light and a warm pulse filled the room, causing all Peebos to stop instantly and fall to the floor.

Rubbing her head and standing up, causing her towel to fall to the floor, Brianna shook her head. "What a mess."

* * *

No, I haven't given up on Grave's New Life. Inspiration has been low lately. That's all.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Peebos

Chapter 2

Don't ask why I decided to make a second chapter. The urge just hit me is all.

Brianna and all her peebos are owned by Fred Perry. Everything else is owned by their respective owners. This is not for profit. If it was, I'd charge you for reading it.

* * *

"There we go." Brianna muttered as she wiped some sweat from her brow. The past three hours had been long, cleaning the lab of all the excess Peebo parts. She was clad in short jeans, which showed off a majority of her legs, and a tank-top that she tied under her breasts. "I just hope nothing like this…" She trailed off when a beeping from the communicator on the wall went off. "Oi…" She muttered and walked over to the communicator, before turning it on. "Bri here, what's up?"

She blinked as Gina's face appeared on the screen. The shorter blonde's hair was disarrayed and soot was covering her face. "Brianna…" She started with a deceptively calm voice. "Have you made any new Peebos in the last few days?"

Brianna groaned and shook her head. "I'll be right up." She muttered as she turned off the monitor. She just hoped that she was wrong and maybe one of her other peebos had gone slightly crazy or one of them had a malfunction and exploded. At least it would be easy to clean up.

(--)

Stepping into the general chaos, Brianna was pulled down to the floor and behind the couch by her older sister. "Gina! What the heck's going on here!?" Daring a peek up over the couch, she sweat-dropped as she saw a bunch of Peebos, though they were less than what was in her lab just a few minutes ago, going around and causing havoc.

"I just got back from getting the groceries and I see this mass chaos. So, what were you doing?!"

"Wasn't me! PeeBri and PeeGi decided that our DVD library would be a great place to start to give Peebos personality."

Gina blinked and stared at her incredulously. "Oh."

"Yeah…" Brianna said as she stood up. "I got to…"

"HELLO NURSE!" Came a loud yell before Brianna felt two add-ons to her chest.

"What the heck!?" Brianna yelled as she looked down, on the outside of her tank-top were two peebos, both black and white and had a grinning, mischievous look to them. "Get off of me!" She screamed as she pushed the two offending Peebos off of her. 'This can't be happening, I do not make Peebos with hormones and perversions.' She thought to herself desperately.

"Hey! Don't do that to Mommy!" A third one, looking like the other two rolled up and scolded them.

"She's our mommy?" The one on the left blinked before looking at the one on the right.

"Our mommy's a MILF!" The first two exclaimed, causing Brianna and Gina to face-fault hard, shaking the floor.

"Who are you three?!" Brianna twitched from the floor as she sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't mind it if people wanted a quick feel of her chest, but this was so sudden, not to mention that they WERE Peebos.

"We're the Peebo Brothers!"

"And I'm the Peebo Sister. You can call me Zot. Call me Zotty and die." The female sounding one said seriously.

Brianna rubbed her head and groaned. "Computer… How many Peebos have been activated in the last six hours?"

"The number of Peebos activated in the last six hours has been…"

Brianna blinked as the computer trailed off and scrambled a bit. "Yes?"

"OVER NINE THOUSAND!!" The computer screamed, in a deeper male voice.

Brianna and Gina both twitched and fell to the floor. The shorter blonde grumbled and made a note to hide her DBZ collection in the future.

"I'm sorry, that would be my fault." A new Peebo rolled up, this one having a crab design on its head.

"And you are?"

"The greatest scientific Peebo in the universe! Peeboshu!" The Peebo laughed and somehow stood tall and dramatic, despite being only a foot tall.

"Yeah! " Two small puppets appeared from inside the Peebo, looking like badly drawn versions of it.

"You're the greatest, Peeboshu-chan!"

"There is none better!"

"Oh, stop it, you're embarrassing me." Peeboshu chuckled, before grinning. "Even though it's true. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Brianna groaned and rubbed her head. She was getting a major headache. 'Well, at least it can't be worse than what was in the lab… Could it?'

(--)

"…You and I possess! Peebo SLAVE!" A red peebo finished saying, before a beam of light shot out from between its eyes and blew up several green Peebos. "That'll teach you to mess with Peebo Inverse!"

(--)

PeeBri and Peebochu twitched and quickly rolled away from the three grinning Peebos. Something about the way they were grinning was frightening.

"Why so serious?!"

"Now that… Is a secret!"

"Beat them both up… Shinzou!" The last one said as its back opened up and a long stabbing object poked out from its back and started smacking the other two around.

(--)

"Peebo Peebo wants to play with PeeBrit-nee-chan!" A pink Peebo said as it started chasing the other Peebo around. Amazingly, this one was able to keep up with PeeBrit, causing the cheetah-based Peebo to freak out and go even faster. "Yay! PeeBrit-nee-chan wants to play!"

(--)

"I am the Peebo that flaps in the night!"

(--)

Brianna sighed and twitched. "Peebri, PeeGi, PeeBrit, Peebochu, get out of the room, now!"

"Yes, mommy!" The four yelled and raced out of the room as fast as they could go.

"Computer, localized EMP pulse, NOW!" There was a static burst and the Peebos in the room stopped, twitched and fell over. "Oi vey, this is getting ridiculous." Brianna muttered to herself, hoping that these were the last of the Peebos that were based off anime, movies and cartoons for awhile.

* * *

Don't expect me to do a whole lot of new stuff for this fic. This is just whimsical. Oh, and sorry for the over 9000 joke.


End file.
